Troublesome Pokemon Squeak
by cyndaquil
Summary: Ash finds a pokemon that can give him whatever he wants, but it mostly gives him problems he doesn't want. Inspired by Ranma 12 and Jirachi


Standard Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, nor do I intend to profit from use of the characters or properties.

This is my first fiction so don't be too harsh. Also I'm not a pervert, it's just that Ranma ½ is my other favourite anime. "Actually that might be the same as being a pervert."

****

Troublesome Pokemon Squeak

Chapter 1Look What I Caught

****

"Yes, I caught a … uhhh! Umm! What the heck did I catch."

Ash Ketchum grudgingly realised that he could not finish his I just caught a new pokemon pose because he did not know the creature's name. For the first time in memory the pokedex had registered his catch as an unidentified species. In fact it was his curiosity about an unknown species that made him want to catch this pokemon so badly.

The creature looked like a yellow skinned merle with a blue balbasaur like seed on its back. The only sound it made during battle was squeak. Therefore Ash held up his pokeball to the sun and announced "**I'll call you squeak."**

It had taken Treko and Taillow to make the catch, so Ash was certain this was a good scrapper. It used pound and quick attack, but the seed on its back hinted at many other capabilities.

Ash looked around, annoyed that no one was around to witness his triumph. May and Max had gone shopping in Dufort city too pass the time since Ash was training in the forest. Brock on the other hand had seen some girls pass their campsite and began pursuit early that morning.

Normally when Brock sees a new girl his routine is to flatter her, declare he loves her, then offer to spend the rest of his life with her. At this point the girls are either scarred away or to embarrassed to speak.

Since it was already past Twelve in the afternoon and Brock was nowhere in sight, Ash decided to prepare lunch himself. First he opened some cans of pokechow and released all his pokemon. "**Dig in everybody!"** Ash then prepared his own meal.

Curious about his new friend, Squeak inched towards Ash. Thinking Squeak was curious about human food Ash tore off a piece of his sandwich and let the little guy eat out of his hand.

****

"The food here is usually better. But then Brock is the one who usually cooks it! Ha Heh."

Upon hearing this, all Squeak really understood is that Ash thought it would be better if he had a Brock. Maybe Squeak could make a Brock. The pokemon tried to ask, **"What is a Brock"** but it came out as "**Squeak Squea-Squea-eak."**

****

"What's that, you want more!" Ash then gave squeak another piece of his sandwich. This isn't what he wanted but squeak certainly wasn't disappointed. Human food was tasty.

Ash looked at a clipboard containing the training regimen Brock was going to help him with and thought out loud; "**I bet if a girl is cute and flirty enough she can make Brock do anything!"**

****

Hmm! Squeak wondered. Ash wants a Brock but Brocks want CUTE FLIRTATIOUS GIRLS. Living on Dufort, a tropical Island popular for its many date spots; girl, cute, and even flirtatious were all concepts the pokemon clearly understood. If he couldn't make a Brock maybe he could help Ash catch one.

Suddenly, a thick yellow vapour began to spray from the seed on Squeaks back. As it did, what Ash thought was a seed began to shrink like a deflating balloon. Fearing that this was poison sting attack, Ash moved Upwind. It was no use, the vapour followed him. Soon he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. The boy felt a tingling sensation and his eyes went wide as he fell into a trance.

Words and images flashed through his mind

GIRL (A young female human), girlie, girls stuff, girl talk, it's a girl thing, it's okay for girls to be like that. CUTE (pretty or attractive in a lively, or dainty way), cutesy, Cute outfit, that's cute what you've done with your hair, cute walk, cute talk, cute thoughts. FLIRT (To trifle or toy. To play at love.), flirt with gestures, with speech, with actions. FLIRTATIOUS (inclined to flirt), likes to flirt, likes to tease, please, be squeezed, wants something, gets things by flirting.

Finally the trance ended, the images in his mind made his heart race. A hand swept up to clutch his chest, but Ash felt something on the way up. It was a D-cup.

****

Chapter 2Meeting An Old Friend For The First Time

Ash looked at herself in the mirror. She would say it wasn't pretty, but it was. That was the whole problem. Her pokemon league cap remained intact. It took her thirty proofs of purchase of pokepuff cereal to get that cap; no pokemon was powerful enough to take it away. However the hair inside was brunette, like her mothers, and it looked like it was combed and washed once in a while. Her skin was a few tones lighter in colour. She had long fluttery eyelashes, higher cheekbones, and softer daintier features. If it weren't for the weird Z's under her eyes Ash would think this wasn't a mirror she was looking into. Her black T-shirt had become a cutesy one-piece swimsuit. It was yellow with pictures of a pikachu sniffing a flower, togepie dancing, and butterfrees sprinkling sleep powder on it. The stretchy material showed off her buxom figure. She wore jeans over the swimsuits bottom, as was the style on Dufort, but they were tighter and more form hugging than her previous pair showing off her petite yet shapely figure.

What worried Ash most was that she neither screamed nor panicked at the strange sight. In fact, her first thought was that she looked pretty, and it even took her a moment to remember something was not right with this image. Still, Ash chalked it up to being in shock and moved on.

The pokemon were all looking at squeak with anger. Not for Ash's sake, but because what was once a Taillow, Treako, and Corfish were now a Beautifly, Bellosom, and jigglypuff. All pokemon that are popular amongst young girls. Pikachu was the only one unaffected. Unless you count the pink bow he was now trying to scratch off his neck.

Ash tried to think this through rationally. The seed or rather gland on squeaks back was deflated. She probably needed more vapour to change back. If this is like poison sting attack the vapour will replenish itself in six hours. "**Well, I figured that out pretty quick;"** She announced with pride. Then slumped down sadly, thinking that maybe girls really are smarter than guys.

After waiting a total of six minutes for the gland to refill, Ash became impatient and decided to go to the pokemon center to call Professor Oak for help. Besides the pokemon couldn't beat up Squeak from inside their pokeballs. Fortunately she was only an hours walk from a city.

Forty minutes later Ash saw Brock moving in the opposite direction, on his way back to the campsite. Embarrassed Ash and Pikachu hid behind a tree. Unconsciencely taking out a compact, Ash fixed her hair and makeup. Suddenly she remembered her words just before the transformation**, "bet if a girl is cute and flirty enough she can make Brock do anything!**" Words like flirt, and tease flashed through her mind. Then she thought it would be rude to keep hiding. What if he saw me duck behind a tree! I should talk to him, he won't even recognise Pikachu or me, this will be fun.

Brock was walking back to the campsite when the most beautiful girl that had yet to turn him down appeared.

Ash was trying to think of a pickup line that didn't sound corny when Brock suddenly raised his arms in the air and yelled "**Oh no! I have been blinded by the radiance of her magnificent countenance. Why this goddesses face is far too lovely for any mortal man to lay eyes upon! But I will forgive you **he said in a more sensible voice. **After all, how else could we build a life together."**

Wow! This flirting thing is so easy, thought Ash.

****

Brock"Please fair lady, may I trouble you for a name, telephone number, email address etc…"

Ash"Gee! You make etc sound like a naughty word", Ash teased while placing her fingers on his shoulder and gently sweeping them down his chest. "**My name is Ash—ahh uh I mean Sasha. But that's all I'll give you until I …"** she now grabbed his shoulders and tiptoed up to his ear letting her breasts sweep against his chest "**… get to know you better."**

BrockWell uh… then ahhh… humana-humana … How about I treat you to dinner at a fancy restaurant.

AshSure!

Ash had just given her instinctive response to an offer of free food. Amazingly she then resisted the call of her stomach. Even though she really was enjoying herself (and don't expect her to ever admit that). Ash couldn't scam her friend for what would probably be an expensive restaurant meal. So she thought of how to let him down easy.

****

Ash"Oh wait! I can't," she said in an unintentionally teasing tone of voice. "**I ripped my pants while training earlier and I got them all muddy."** Ash actually did have have a rip on the thigh of her pants. It happened days ago and carried over even after her pants were transformed into a female counterpart. She showed Brock the tear, making the thigh underneath seem seductive somehow. "**This is fine for camping, but I can't go into a respectable restaurant like this."**

BrockSuddenly Brocks last thought became his first. He realised that he had to clothe this woman. "**No problem! I know a district with clothing stores, theatres, and restaurants. I'll buy you a new outfit for our date."**

AshWow, I really could make him do anything, except leave. I know; Brock said he would be home by four. There are no phones at the camp and he won't want to worry me. I'll just ask "**Don't you have any one waiting for you at your camp."**

Brock"No uh... there's Ash but uh… he doesn't matter." Did that make me sound like a jerk, Brock wondered.

AshThat jerk! Don't matter do I! He will pay for that comment. He will pay, pay, pay. Suddenly the words he will pay took on a whole new meaning. He will pay for dinner, for an outfit and for whatever else I can squeeze out of him.

**Chapter 3He Will Pay**

Ash knew she was acting strange but she continued to maintain her flirty/cutesy behaviour without worrying or thinking it unnatural. Her mind wasn't being controlled. Basically, squeak had added new elements to her personality but hadn't changed her memory. This was confusing at least. However, Ash was no longer concerned about her behaviour. Instead she wanted to find out if boys really do get nosebleeds when they are stimulated enough.

They were now standing in front of a clothing store.

Brock"**Shall we go in?"**

Ash"**Shouldn't we go in their first" **Ash said, while pointing at a lingerie store. **"After all I can't wear my new outfit without some undies beneath it"**

Brock gulped as he followed the girl who was leading him by the hand as they entered the store.

Ash"**There's so much to choose from! Brock, will you pick something for me."**

Brock**"Humana humana humana! Uhh am I even allowed to come in here?"**

Ash**"Come on just point to something and I'll try it on and show you."**

Brock**"Anything"**

Brock then started flinging his finger about wildly. Ash had to pose in a total of seventeen items before Brock found the SIX pieces he new he wanted to see her wear again in the future. Getting an outfit went more smoothly. Frustrated from the long time spent in the lingerie store, Ash quickly picked one and just one dress. It was a green, one-piece dress with: speggetti strap shoulders, a ribbon around the waste, and a skirt like bottom.

Feeling that the outfit didn't go with her pokemon league cap Brock convinced her to accept a hair ribbon that matched the other pink ribbon tied around Pikachu's neck.

Ash"**Look Pikachu! We're a fashion duo."**

Seeing his master happy Pikachu responded with a cheerful "**Pika-chu-chu-Pi."** Which ruffly translates to **"Get back to normal soon so I can take off this ribbon and strangle squeak with it"** but Ash doesn't need to know this.

Thanks to an impulse Isle in the cashier's line, Ash also got a pair of Corsola shell bracelets and a small chichoritta plush toy.

Since it was still a little a little early for dinner they took in a movie. Brock was anxious to try the pretend to yawn and put your shoulder around the girl trick. Ash however had just thought of a brilliant new trick of her own.

Step 1 When the movie began Ash took hold of Brocks large hand with her small dainty one as it rested on the armchair. This both diverted the shoulder grab and let her move into step 2.

Step 2When a tense seen occurred in the movie and her heart started to race, Ash lifted her hands (still holding Brocks hand) to her chest.

Step 3Ash pretended to be entranced by the movie, while actually helping Brock feel her heart beating.

At this point Brock finally got the nosebleed Ash so wanted to see.

Next they took a walk around the seashore. Conversation came easily since

Ash knew all of Brocks hobbies and interests already. Soon Brock found himself asking:

Brock"**So Sasha do I know you well enough yet to get a phone number."**

Ash**"You could ask but it wouldn't help" **she responded. "**I'm a trainer so I move around every other day, and before you ask I'm a scatterbrain with computers so I don't have email." (**This is all true by the way.)

BrockDesperate to see this girl again Brock asked, "**Well isn't your pokedex set up to send and receive email."**

Ash**"huh!"**

Brock**"A pokedex can send and receive email, store word processing documents and even play games like pokemon yellow. I have a friend named Ash who never uses those features either, but I thought everyone knew about them."**

Ash"**Wow cool, I love pokemon yellow, it is my all time favourite game. Please show me how to play"**

Brock"**Could I also help set up your email so that we can write to one another" **Brock asked in a desperate voice.

Ash"**Sure whatever, just get the game going."**

Brock spent the next ten minutes setting up an email account. Using every computer trick he new, Brock also set the pokedex to bypass the password automatically (in case Sasha forgets it), Announce "You've got mail" and go to her email account when a new email comes in, put his email address in her address book and group contact list, updated the virus protection, set the junk mail filters and even built a trojan so that she could never block his emails (in case she did so by accident of course). He then installed the video games and handed it back to a wide-eyed excited Ash.

****

Chapter 4Confession

Tearing himself away from the game, Ash entered a vid phone booth and contacted Professor Oak. Within five minutes she showed him her new pokemon Squeak, and explained the misunderstanding they had and asked for help (Ash left out the part about her going on a date). Oak stood in shock for a full minute then spoke. "**That is an amazing story Ash. If it weren't for those Z things under your eyes, I wouldn't believe it was you. However, I am familiar with the new pokemon you caught. Information about this species was kept from the pokedex and reference books to reduce the number of people trying to catch them. Most people don't even know this species exists. ASH, YOU MUST CONTINUE TO KEEP SQUEAK A SECRET. You see squeak is very powerful, he's right up there with Mew, Celebi, and Unknown. The yellow vapour that Squeak emits can alter anything it touches however you want, or however Squeak thinks you want. It also exists independent of space and time. When Squeak gassed you he could have transported you anywhere, or changed any event in your past. For instance, he could have, instead of turning you into a girl, made it so you were born as one, and everyone would remember you as such, maybe even you. Squeak is a secret because he is to dangerous to let anyone capture." **Ash immediately asked, **"What should I do Professor." **Oak responded **"Consider yourself lucky actually. Squeak type pokemon are very loyal. I would ask you to send him to me, but a Squeak would rather die than part with its first trainer. Train him as soon as possible to avoid future misunderstandings, and Squeak will use his powers to make any dream you have come true. My advice is remember that the things that matter in life have to be earned, don't make wishes that attract to much attention, and remember changing history always causes trouble, ALWAYS. Also, don't use Squeak in battles, I'll change your records so that you can keep six fighting pokemon and have Squeak for a pet. Tell only the friends you trust absolutely about Squeak. Well I've lectured you enough. Actually I trust you more with a Squeak than I would most people."**

Ash "Wait professor, how long will it take for Squeaks gland to refill."

Oak"Ten minutes, though it is slow for the first six."

Ten minutes Ash thought. That means I could have changed back five hours ago. The gland on his back was clearly full. Ash left the booth, and convinced Brock it was getting late. There fancy dinner became a burger and fries (Ash's favourite anyway). Then with much protest from Brock, they parted. Ash found a private place, changed back to his camping clothes. He then asked Squeak to change him back to his proper gender and frame of mind. He also restored his pokemon to normal. Then he waited ten minutes, and asked to be teleported back to camp. Thus he arrived home an hour ahead of Brock and was able to make it look like he had been there training all day. The more he thought about the day the more he felt ashamed. His female self tricked Brock into buying her expensive things, then ignored him to play a video game. The good part was that he wouldn't have to worry about breaking up with Brock, because now that he had time to think about what happened Brock wouldn't want to see Sasha ever again.

Suddenly Brock arrived home, announcing **"I have found the woman I intend to marry, her name is Sasha, and Ash, you can be the best man."** He then apologised for being late. May and Max were with him. They had met on the way home.

May "**Brock had a date tonight, he's been talking about it all the way to camp."**

Brock began to prepare dinner, and describe the day's events; still not realising Ash was there for the day's events.

Ash worried that breaking up might not be so easy.

Ash **"I don't know about this girl Brock. What kind of girl models lingerie for a boy on there first date. It's unheard of."**

Brock"**Don't you see! This girl is so sweet and innocent that she has yet to realise the perverted thoughts lesser men would carry for a woman of her magnificent beauty. Like Eve in the garden of Eden, before she had bitten of the apple from the tree of knowledge. She knows no evil because she is pure as the white untouched mountain snow."**

At this point Ash started to blush.

Max"**So your one of those lesser men! She didn't make you pay for everything did she."**

Brock"**Guys are supposed to pay on a date."**

Max"**In the 1920's maybe. I bet you'll never even see this girl again."**

After defending Sasha a little bit more Brock left to email her. Max soon fell asleep. Feeling guilty, Ash decided to come clean to May at least (she seemed the least opinionated on the matter). He asked the girl to speak with him in the tent, and explained his version of the day's events, including the discovery of Squeak, though Ash described himself as the victim of pokemon mind control.

Ash expected many possible reactions from May. He would have understood if she were angry, disgusted, or felt betrayed by her faith in Ash. Still, the one reaction he didn't expect was hysterical belly clenching laughter.

**May****"You actually called yourself Sasha, as in s-Ash-a. That's so silly, it's like Ashley or Ashura or Inu Yasha HAHAHA HAHAHAH. I wish I could have seen it. A girl you in a pretty green dress, with no feminine modesty HAHA HAH."**

Ash"Knock it off May."

May"I'm sorry, it's just that you must have been so cute. I wish I could have seen it." Seeing Ash blush, May choose to change the subject. "**So Ash, how about we make some wishes right now!"**

Ash"What!"

Chapter 5

Ash**"May, that's dangerous. What if Squeak misinterprets another wish?"**

May**Professor Oak said to get Squeak trained as soon as possible, and what is the best way to train a pokemon?"**

Ash**"By practising its attacks"**

May**"So let's help Squeak practice using his wish vapour attack."**

Ash**"Is it really squeak you want to help?"**

MayMay looked at Ash with a fake expression of hurt. **"C'mon, it'll be fun. We can fly on a Charazards back, or make our own ice cream tree, or (**her voice took on a teasing tone**) I can see what you look like as a girl."**

Ash**"That stuff would attract lot's of attention."**

May"**Well at least let me see the little guy."**

Ash let Squeak out of his pokeball. May's eyes immediately went wide and she squealed "**What a cutie! I can't believe this little guy would cause anyone any trouble." **Squeak jumped on her lap and she happily petted the new pokemon as one might a pet.

AshAsh was worried that Squeak could gas them at any time so he nervously came up with a plan. "**Attacks have names, maybe what Squeak needs is a key word. Okay, listen up Squeak. First, Only grant wishes to me AND MAY. Next, from now on your keyword is WISH. If you hear the word wish, listen for a wish, and grant it. Don't do anything unless you hear that word. Even if we say we want something."**

The pokemon gave a happy Squeal that Ash took as understanding. Though what Squeak understood best was that he could grant wishes for May as well as Ash.

That night, the weather was nice, and there were no bug pokemon around, so everyone decided to sleep outside. May couldn't sleep however. She was to excited.

Ash's sleeping bag was laid out only a foot from hers, and his pokeballs were placed carefully beside the bag and next to May. As usual, Ash slept like a rock. She quietly picked up the pokeball that contained Squeak, admiring the thing. Suddenly she heard Brock speak; "**Sasha."** This startled her, but the boy was just talking in his sleep. She held the pokeball close to her heart, and whispered "**You know I feel sorry for Brock. I kinda wish Brock could have his Sasha, but I wish to have Ash for myself even more." **As she put the ball down and tried again to sleep she never thought that Squeak could hear or act from inside a pokeball, and she didn't notice the yellow smoke as it hissed out from the tiny sphere and inched its way towards Ash.

** **

Chapter 6If Ash is Ash Then Who Is She

Ash awoke, to feel an arm stretching across his body and something-squishy pressing against his side.

Ash**"SASHA"** he yelled! "**You crawled into my sleeping bag again!"**

Sasha"**Don't be that way, it got cold last night, and your so warm to the touch."**

Ash"**Brock's your boyfriend, why don't you crawl in his sleeping bag."**

Brock**"Yeah, why not."**

Sasha**"May is your girlfriend, why don't you crawl into her sleeping bag" **she teased.

That shut Ash up. It also made him and May blush.

The two of them were quite a pair, Ash and Sasha. Though twin brother and sister,they are more like kindred spirits who share the same soul (literally, though only Squeak knows this). They're the same height, have a strong family resemblance, both have those strange Z things under there eyes, identical caps, the same love for pokemon and battling, both have a pikachu always at there side, sometimes they even talk in a twin speak that only the two of them understand. The biggest difference between them (besides gender) is that Sasha is still a flirt while Ash is still dense when it comes to women. They are so close, and Sasha is so affectionate towards her brother that she had to practically force Ash and May to get together just so Brock would stop getting jealous. Not that either Ash or May were unhappy about the arrangement. In fact Squeak didn't need to tamper with anyone's minds to get them together, in this timeline Sasha did all the tampering. Ash is happier and a better trainer since he's had a lifelong sparring partner. Sasha is also happy since she has in her opinion a wonderful brother and a half descent boyfriend.

After breakfast Ash lent Max his pokedex, to keep him occupied then asked May to go for a walk alone with him.

Sasha**"Your such a meannie"** Sasha whined, as she glomped onto Ash. **"If you're going somewhere why won't you take me with you."**

Ash**"C'mon sis, wouldn't you rather be with Brock for a little while."**

Sasha**"No, Why?"**

Ash in twin speak**"Nika yo atchiqua **he's your boyfriend .**"**

Sasha in twin speak**" Feng sheng **Oh yeah **."**

Soon, Ash and May were on there way. Sasha glomped Brock once they were out of eye and earshot.

Ash**"I'm glad I told you May"** Ash said as he took out Squeaks pokeball. **"Though Sasha's gonna be pretty mad that I showed Squeak to you before I even told her. So, what do you wanna wish for first? A Charizard ride, or an ice cream tree."**

May**"I know what I want more than anything else in the word. Ash Ketchum."**

Ash**"Okay, what?"**

May **"I just told you."**

May proceeded to grab Ash by the shoulders and pull him towards her. He may be kind of dense, but she finally has him all for herself.

****

Please review this fiction. 


End file.
